


Fake Date

by AlexDanversFBI



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers in Military Uniform, Crushes, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Military Uniforms, Smut, Soft Butch Alex Danvers, Strap-Ons, Top Alex Danvers, fake date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI
Summary: Alex needs a date for a very important Gala.Kara thinks shes got the perfect person for her.Maybe too perfect!NOTE: Smut in Chapter 4 only.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 39
Kudos: 227





	1. Alex needs a date

Director Alex Danvers was standing at the centre of operations in the DEO when Brainy approached her. It had been a hectic day so far. A major incident in the city where she could have been killed, but as usual she brushed it off as just her job when Supergirl stared at her in horror as she lay on the ground with an open wound to her head. So already feeling a little bruised and battered she was so ready to go home and take a long hot bath and drink a few beers or maybe open that new bottle of scotch she got for herself last week. She really didn't want to have to deal with anymore drama, but Brainy had that look on his face. She knew it was imminent. 

“Director Danvers,” He said, “I have something for you.”

Alex looked at him tiredly, “Go on then...” she urged him to continue. Her patience already wearing thin. 

Brainy noticed immediately that Alex wasn't in the best of moods so he hurriedly told her, “There is a message for you from the President.”

Alex’s eyebrows raised in surprise, “You could have led with that!” Alex quickly rushed over to her workspace and pulled up the message. It was a recorded one and not live.

**_“Director Danvers, I am inviting you to a very special gala evening to be held in National City. This is for DEO employees only to thank you all for the great work you do tirelessly day in and day out to protect our world from harm and for keeping us safe. Military dress code, preferably dress uniform is mandatory. Girlfriends, wives, in your case, are also expected to be in attendance. I do hope you will join us. The details will be sent to you in full. It will be nice to finally catch up with you again.”_ **

The video went off and Alex sat back in her chair. She pinched the bridge at the top of her nose, her brow wrinkled, she could feel a headache forming, this was not good news. For a start she didn't have a wife, she didn't even have a girlfriend! And the thought of sharing pleasantries with a lot of misogynists made her stomach churn. She looked at the time, it was almost time to go home so she decided to leave and on the way to drop in on Kara. 

Alex parked her motorbike outside her favourite bakery, she sat and drank coffee leisurely, it was a way she liked to wind down after work. Afterwards she filled a box full of various donuts. Then she left and placed it into the bag on the back of her bike. Next stop was Kara’s loft. She had called ahead of time to make sure her sister was going to be there.

When she walked in with the box in her hands Kara took them off her and opened it immediately, “I love you!” The blonde grinned at her.

“Hey, they aren't all for you!” Alex said as she followed her sister into the room. 

Kara was already tucking in, “So what’s so urgent,” she said between mouthfuls, “and why do you need donuts? That usually means you are stressed.”

Alex sighed and picked a chocolate donut from the box, she didn't eat them very often but at times like this she really needed the sugar boost. She flopped down onto Kara’s couch.

“I’ve been invited to some gala by the President.”

“Some Gala?” Kara questioned.

“For the DEO only apparently, to thank us, but there will be other officials there too from the government,” Alex told her with a frown, “It's more like a punishment, you know how much I hate these things. All those entitled old white men who think they are gods gift to women.”

“But that’s amazing Alex, you are being recognised for all your hard work, and it's about time,” Kara said brightly. She was forever the optimist, “you just have to try really hard not to punch anyone.”

Alex finished her donut and reached for the bottle of water her sister so kindly gave her, she took a drink and screwed the top back on. Then she sat forward with her elbows resting on her legs. She ran her fingers through her short red hair. Her frustration very apparent. Kara watched and frowned, this was serious, Alex was not happy with this situation at all, she had to think of something quick.

“I also have to bring a plus one, and guess who doesn't have one right now?” Alex sat back again with a sigh.

Kara’s mind started to tick with ideas and Alex knew it, she looked at her sister's face with suspicion, “What are you doing?”

“Me?” Kara replied in all innocence, “Nothing.”

“I’ve seen that look before,” Alex said pointing at her and not believing a word of it.

“Okay, so, what if I get you a date?” Kara replied.

“And how are you going to do that exactly?” Alex asked sceptical.

“I know the perfect person for you,” Kara smiled, “She's tough, smart, like genius level smart, and she wont let any annoying men spoil your fun.”

“Sounds wonderful,” Alex rolled her eyes sarcastically, “so who is this amazing woman who is too good to be true?”

“Lena,” Kara said, “Lena Luthor.”

Alex took a sharp intake of breath and sat up straight, “What? Are you crazy?”

“Trust me,” Kara replied taking out her phone and texting Lena.

Alex inwardly freaked, but tried not to let Kara know, but Lena had become an object of her affections for some time. Ever since they worked together to save Sam/Reign Alex had discovered she had more than a simple crush on Lena. Now two years later she still had those feelings, and those feelings hadn’t gotten any easier. 

_ I trust you Kara, I am not sure that I trust myself _ , thought Alex.

“She’s replied,” Kara said excitedly, “Lena said yes!”

Alex sunk into the sofa a little more and closed her eyes in despair, “Have you got any beer, I could really use a drink right now.”

“And how will you get home?” Kara sighed, “I know you came on your bike.”

“Fine,” Alex stood up, “I’m going home, I need a drink and a hot bath. Today has been a day to forget. Maybe when I wake up in the morning I will find it was all a nightmare and it never actually happened.”

Kara watched curiously as her sister rambled on then she saw her out. Once Alex was gone she thought about the way Alex had reacted when she suggested Lena, her heartbeat increased, her anxiety levels were off the charts. Kara was starting to consider the idea that her sister might have the hots for her friend. Then she shook her head,  _ no, that can't be, Alex as known Lena for years, I would have noticed if Alex felt more for Lena than just friendship. Wouldnt i? _

Alex got back to her apartment, ran a soapy bubble bath and grabbed a beer from the fridge. She tried to forget about the gala and Lena, but the possibility of Lena as her date was overwhelming her thoughts, they would have to pretend to be dating, they would have to dance together, very very closely, be more intimate than Alex was used too with Lena. 

Alex’s heart kept rapidly beating in response to her overactive imagination. She went to the bathroom, put her bottle of beer on the side and stripped off her clothes. She stepped into the hot water then rested back and closed her eyes. Alex instantly felt the relief as the water enclosed her and the soapy bubbles felt soft on her skin. Alex thought this would help relax her but now she had images of Lena in a beautiful dress, her green eyes sparkling, her gorgeous smile, and those red lips that she had dreamed of kissing on many occasions. Alex frowned, sat up and started to wash herself. The gala was in a week, she had a week to come to terms with it and to prepare. _ I can do this, I am Director Danvers, I have much tougher scenarios than a gala with the woman I have fallen head over heels in love with. I’ve got this. Or maybe not. Kara thanks for nothing. _


	2. The Gala Day

The day of the gala arrived, Alex woke up early and went for a morning jog. She needed to clear her head and that usually helped. When she got back to her apartment with some take out coffee and a muffin she really didn't feel much better. She had never felt so nervous about a date in her life, and it wasn't even a real date! She took a shower and then headed to the DEO for work. For once she hoped an emergency situation would keep her too busy to attend the gala that same evening.

As it turned out it was probably one of the quietest days she had ever had at the DEO. She ended up training some of her agents in combat skills because she was so bored. Then the time came to go home and get dressed up for the highly classified gala. A limo would be there to pick her up with her being such an important person, head of the DEO no less. Then it would pick up Lena Luthor, her date for the evening. And as far as anyone was aware her real life partner. 

Alex got home, showered and pulled out her DEO issued Military Dress Uniform that she took home from the DEO where it had been kept. It came out rarely so it was spotless. She took it out of its protective bag and checked it over carefully. Then she got a small cloth and cleaned the golden buttons.

It was a very impressive dress uniform. It was comprised of a black and dark blue peaked cap, black jacket with blue lining and golden buttons, black trousers, black and grey boots and a black cloak with a dark blue lining. Emblazoned on the peaked cap and the cloak was the DEO logo. And because the DEO was a secret underground operation it was only seen by the military, secret service, FBI, some other high ranking organisations and the president's men. 

When Alex was sure the uniform was looking up to tip top standard she started to get dressed. 

She was doing up the final buttons when Supergirl landed on her balcony. She walked in, took one look at Alex standing there in the uniform and stood in complete awe. 

“Rao! You look incredible!” She finally said.

“Thanks Kara,” Alex smiled a little nervously.

“Why do you look so nervous?” Kara asked her sister.

“I’m not sure,” Alex lied, she hated lying to her sister but she just knew that if Kara found out how she felt about Lena she wouldn't hear the end of it, she was also worried about how she might react, Lena was Kara’s best friend after all.

Kara smiled and stepped up to Alex, “Lena looks beautiful too, she’s the perfect fake date for you, your going to love her dress.”

Alex gulped, “Er great,” she replied, now she was even more nervous, “but then you can't go wrong when your that gorgeous.”

“You think Lena is gorgeous?” Kara’s brow wrinkled.

“I’ve got eyes Kara,” Alex laughed lightly.

“Of course,” Kara smiled, “I guess with her being my best friend I never thought of her that way, but of course she’s really pretty.”

 _A bit more than that Kara, she is absolutely stunning and totally hot, and I am crazy in love with her,_ thought Alex.

“Okay, well I have to go catch up with Lena, I’ll see you there,” Kara said taking her leave. 

Of course Kara had been invited too, but as Supergirl.

The limo arrived to take Alex and Lena to the outskirts of the city where the secret gala was being held. It was in a secret DEO military base, a place where they always held functions like these. Alex had been to many but nothing this formal, where you had to attend wearing Military Dress. But then usually the president of the United States wasn't in attendance.

The Limo stopped outside L-Corp where Lena asked to be picked up. Alex would normally have gotten out to greet her date and open the door for her, but it was strictly forbidden for her to be seen in public wearing the DEO Military Dress Uniform. So Alex sat and waited nervously biting her lip behind darkened glass windows.

Then the side door opened and Lena stepped inside. Alex looked to her and Lena looked at Alex, both seemed to be transfixed for a moment on what they were seeing. Lena’s mouth was slightly open, and so was Alex’s. Both women awestruck and speechless by the sight of each other. Lena finally closed her mouth and sat beside Alex.

“Hi,” Alex smiled softly, almost shyly, “you look really beautiful, blue suits you.”

Lena had on a satin blue dress. It was off the shoulder and stopped just at her knees. Alex couldn't help but stare at the brunettes legs. 

Lena smiled a little nervously too, she looked at Alex’s uniform more closely, the peaked cap really brought out her hazel eyes, “Thank you. You look breathtaking Director.” 

Alex bit her lip and nervously rubbed the back of her neck, “Thank you Lena.” 

Lena had never seen the uniform before and she was a little stunned by it and how it looked on Alex. If she had to put words to it, she would say Alex looked incredibly hot and sexy. She couldn't help but blush a little as she thought of what the evening had in store for them both, Lena had waited a long time to have a date with Alex, and it may be a fake date, but she was still going to make the most of it, especially having seen how Alex looked tonight. 

Lena couldn't believe it when Kara had sent the message, _Please will you help Alex out, she needs a date for a very important mission. Well actually, it's a gala. So you get to get dressed up, the president will be there. Please say yes. Alex needs to keep those awful old men at bay._

Lena was only too happy to help, she loved Alex, they had become very good friends, she would do anything for her, just as she would for Kara. But with Alex it always seemed different. Alex stirred up feelings in her, the kind of feelings you didn't just have for a friend.

Of course Alex was completely oblivious to the attraction Lena felt for her. And Lena had never found the right time to talk to her about it, she wasn't even sure she ever would, after all, Alex was Kara’s sister, and she also wasn't sure how Kara would feel about her dating her big sister. So Lena kept her secret crush to herself, for now at least.

Alex stepped out of the vehicle first and looked at the building in front of her. From the outside it didn't look like much, but inside it was massive. People were going inside as she looked ahead. Alex held the door open for Lena and took her hand as Lena stepped out wearing black high heels. Alex noted how sexy they made Lena look. _Compose yourself Director, this is just a fake date, Lena isn't interested in anything else,_ Alex scolded herself for having erotic thoughts already about Lena. They then stood and looked to each other and Alex held her arm out to her to hold. Lena placed her hand around Alex’s arm.

“You ready?” Alex asked.

“Ready as I’ll ever be, let's do this,” Lena smiled.

Alex led them into the building behind a few other couples. They walked towards the great hall where the gala was being held. The doors were opened for them when they got there. They walked arm in arm. Once inside they were given a table number where they would find a seat placing for them both. Dinner would be served in around an hour, in the meantime people were drinking champagne or cocktails, or both. Light music was being played by a Jazz band. Right now the dance floor was empty but later it would be full with DEO and other officials a little tipsy and looking for a good time.

As they walked to their table they were approached by a waiter with a tray full of drinks, Alex grabbed two champagne flutes for them and handed one to Lena.

“Thank you,” Lena smiled gratefully, because right now she really needed a drink to settle her nerves, she wasn't nervous about the gala, she was so used to events like these she could do them in her sleep, but she was nervous about being with Alex. The butterflies took flight in her stomach the minute she caught a glance of Alex in her uniform. 

“Ah I think this is our table,” Alex said leading Lena forward, she took out Lena’s chair for her.

“Thank you Director,” Lena told her as she took her seat. Alex so far was being the perfect gentlewoman, just as Lena suspected she would be.

Alex sat down beside her and looked around the room, it was busy, many people were already in their seats. Then Lena pointed to the nameplate to their side, “The President is on our table.”

Alex looked surprised, “Oh great, as if I wasn't nervous enough about tonight.” 

Lena looked at Alex in surprise, “Did you mean to say that out loud?”

Alex blushed a little, “I just really don't do galas.”

“But you’re director of the DEO, you should be used to them by now,” Lena said amused by the sudden revelation. 

Alex quickly tried to change the conversation, “So how’s your research coming along?”

Lena smiled, she noticed the quick change of direction but let it go, “It’s… coming along.”

“Good,” Alex replied distractedly.

“Are you okay?” Lena asked her.

“The truth is, I really hate these functions, especially when they are forced on me,” Alex said, “I’d much rather be in a bar downtown playing pool.”

“Me too,” Lena replied surprising Alex.

“I didn't take you as a pool player,” Alex smirked at her.

“I’m not, maybe you could teach me some time?” Lena smirked back at her.

Alex wasn't expecting that response either, “You are full of surprises.”

Lena just smiled, “Could we get more drinks?” She took her empty glass to show Alex.

“Of course, what would you like?” Alex stood.

“Bourbon on the rocks if they have it?” Lena replied looking up at the handsome Director.

“Sure, I would imagine they have every drink here tonight with the President in town,” Alex said, “I won't be long.”

Lena smiled and watched Alex as she walked away, and she was very impressed with the uniform from the back too. Although the cloak was obscuring her view of Alex’s behind much to Lena’s frustration. 

While Lena waited for Alex to return a man in uniform sat a few seats away, he must have been in his sixties and looked like a high ranking official from the white house. He turned to look at Lena and nodded, “Miss Luthor.”

“And you are?” She asked.

“Chief Operating Officer of the Secret Service,” he replied, “the names Austin Daniels.” He held out his hand to Lena, “It's nice to meet you ma'am.”

Lena quickly shook his hand with a polite smile, “You too Mr Daniels.” 

“So did you bring a date tonight?” He asked. Lena suddenly felt awkward, she had heard these kind of lines before so many times before, it usually led to, _would you like a drink? Would you dance with me? And much later on, how about coming back to my hotel. No thanks,_ thought Lena, she was wishing Alex were here.

Just at the moment her saviour arrived holding two tumblers of bourbon, she breathed a sigh of relief and Alex placed the drinks down in front of them and went to sit, then she noticed the man who was smiling at Lena.

“Can I help you?” Alex frowned at him as he continued to gaze at Lena.

“Sorry?” The man said, “I was just having a conversation with Lena here.”

Alex looked at Lena and Lena looked up at Alex, “Alex love, this is Mr Daniels, Secret Service.”

“Oh,” Alex replied in a not too pleased voice taking her seat, she felt jealous and she hated herself for it, they weren't even a real couple. But she had noticed how Lena had called her love and she liked it.

Lena sensed something in Alex’s demeanour then, _Is Alex jealous?,_ she thought to herself.

Lena turned her attention to the man on her right, “Mr Daniels, this is my….” Lena paused, what were they? Girlfriends, partners, wives, fiances, they haven't discussed it, or was she merely Alex’s date?

Alex noticed Lena’s hesitation and immediately continued for her, “We are a couple.”

“Oh!” The man's eyes went wide, “You mean like, girlfriends?”

“Yes,” Lena replied. 

Alex stood, walked around Lena’s seat and held her hand out to the man, “Director Alex Danvers DEO.”

The man immediately stood horrified that he had been flirting with The Director of the DEOs significant other, “I am so sorry ma'am, I had no idea.”

Alex shook the mans hand and smiled politely even though if they were anywhere else she probably would have him in an arm lock by now. Alex then sat back down.

“You okay?” She whispered to Lena’s ear.

Lena felt warmth flow down to her belly, “I am now, thank you.”

Alex sat straight and picked up her bourbon then took a sip, “This is good stuff.”

Lena took her own and had to agree, this wasn't cheap liquor. 

Just then a man in uniform took the stage and stood at the microphone. The room went quiet as he asked everyone to stand for the president of the united states.

After the president said his bit he joined the table where Alex and Lena were. They all stood but the president told them to please be seated. Alex felt her nerves kick in again and she downed her drink. A waiter came along then and asked if he could get them anything, Alex ordered them both more drinks. 

Lena seemed to sense Alex’s nervousness, she gently placed her left hand on Alex’s thigh and smiled at her, she gently rubbed. 

Alex felt her heart start to pound, what was Lena trying to do to her, she looked at Lena questioningly and Lena removed her hand. Alex hadn't realised that Lena was just trying to comfort her and settle her nerves. 

After dinner people went off to dance and Alex excused herself a moment so she could speak with the president 

Lena stood, “Wait Alex, I am your partner, shouldn't I come with you?”

“Of course, sorry,” Alex replied and held out her arm for Lena. 

Lena walked with Alex over to the president, they chatted for a few minutes until the president was called away to speak with someone else.

Alex and Lena stood there, not sure what to do next. Lena would have loved a dance but she didn't want to presume, so she waited and hoped Alex would ask her.

“Would you like to dance?” Alex asked Lena. Her heart did a little flip, she wanted to do that more than almost anything else right now.

Alex was feeling braver after two glasses of bourbon and a glass of champagne. She led Lena onto the dance floor. Alex’s dress uniform with the cape flowing around her looked like the most elegant thing Lena had ever seen, it was seriously doing things to her.

While they danced it was obvious many of those old white men were watching them, and some were smirking, some were sneering and a few just smiled. Alex wanted to flatten them all.

“They are all looking at us,” Alex said irritated.

“So let them look,” Lena replied with a confidence Alex had wished she had.

“Honestly if anyone of them says a thing I will…”

Lena cut her off, not with her words, but with something Alex again was not expecting… Lena’s lips covered Alex’s, and it was warm and gentle, and everything Alex imagined kissing Lena would feel like. It felt like a beautiful summer's day. 

Alex after the initial surprise kissed Lena back, and she held her just a little bit tighter, almost protectively. She kissed her harder and with all the love she felt for her, Alex couldn't help herself. And Lena was completely lost in it.

Their lips parted and Alex looked straight into Lena’s beautiful green eyes with wonder, ”Lena I…”


	3. Love Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued.....

Alex had dreamt of this moment so many times before, their first kiss, and it felt wonderful and made her feel all warm inside. Then the dream came crashing down with Lena’s next words, “It was for them,” Lena told her looking around the room, “I think they have stopped watching us now.”

Lena chuckled oblivious to how much Alex enjoyed the kiss, completely unaware of how much one simple kiss had meant to her.

At the end of the song they both made their way over to the bar. Lena ordered scotch whilst Alex decided to go for water, she didn't want to get drunk tonight not with the president in attendance and so many other important people. 

As they stood at the bar a man in his fifties approached Alex, “Director Danvers, you are looking mighty fine this evening.”

Alex looked at the suit, definitely FBI she thought to herself, but she didn't know him, “FBI?" She asked.

“Yes, I’m so pleased to finally meet you, I have heard such great things, and well my colleagues told me how hot you were, they weren't wrong.”

Alex stepped up to him and was about to do something she would regret when Lena stepped between them, “Excuse me Mr?” She glared at the man.

“Michael Richards FBI,” He replied, “Who are you?” 

“I’m the one who will be under Director Danvers tonight,” Lena smirked at him, and Alex gulped, had Lena really said she wanted her on top of her? Or was she imagining it? Alex felt her legs go a little weak in response.

“Will you please excuse us?” Lena turned around and took Alex’s hand, “Lets dance.”

The man was still standing their mouth open in surprise as they walked away.

Alex was so riled up by the man and turned on by Lena. When they reached the dance floor she placed her arms around the brunette as they danced, taking the lead. 

“Thanks for the save,” Alex finally said.

“Your welcome, it's what I am here for after all, to keep these misogynists at bay” Lena replied.

“Your amazing,” Alex smiled softly then, as she relaxed into their slow dance, “I would have been in so much trouble tonight without you.”

“I saw that,” Lena chuckled, “Although I really wouldn't blame you if you punched that last one.”

“I almost did!” Alex replied, she could never hold her temper around idiots like that.

Alex sighed, “I’ll be glad when we can leave.”

“Another half an hour and we can,” Lena reassured Alex as she glanced at her watch.

And in one way Alex was relieved but in another she was disappointed, because that meant the end of her fake date with Lena and going home alone. 

The limo pulled up outside to take the couple home. They both got in and sat beside each other, Alex could feel Lena’s leg against her own, she held back every urge she had to keep herself from pulling the brunette into a kiss. 

Lena could feel it too, the warmth of Alex’s leg against her own, something so simple felt so good, she was lost in it as they made the journey back into the city, in companionable silence. Alex took her phone out to distract herself and as the minutes flew by she realised she was being a bit rude ignoring her date even if it was a fake date.

“Did you enjoy your first DEO gala?

Lena looked at Alex, “First, does this mean there may be more?”

“Maybe,” Alex flirted and wiggled her eyebrows.

“Alex, I…” Lena was about to tell Alex how she was really feeling but stopped herself, “I would be happy to help you out again.”

Alex thought she caught a flicker of something in the CEOs eyes, she was used to reading people but she brushed it off, “I’m glad you weren't bored. Thank you for coming.”

“Far from it Director,” Lena flirted, “seeing you in that uniform was payment enough.”

Alex gazed at Lena, her heart began to race and she was about to say something when the car came to a halt.

Alex looked out of the window, “Your stop miss Luthor.” 

Lena felt disappointed to be home, she wanted to stay with Alex, because other than the annoying old white men she had really enjoyed herself and she wanted the evening to continue, “Oh already.”

Alex looked at her curiously, and she was about to ask Lena if she wanted to continue their evening somewhere else when the door at Lena’s side came open.

Lena looked to the door and then she smiled and leaned towards Alex, she placed a kiss to Alex’s cheek, “Thank you again, I enjoyed our date.”

Alex just wanted to reach out for her hand, pull her back in but something was stopping her from doing so. 

“See you in the lab,” Alex smiled as she let her go. Letting her go had never been so hard before but now it was horrible.

Lena stepped into her apartment and took off her heels, she took her phone from her handbag and noticed she had message notifications, all from Kara.

_How did it go? Please call me when you get home._

_Did Alex behave? What did you think of her uniform?_

_Pleeeaaasseee call me._

Lena smiled and called Kara as she flopped down onto her white leather sofa.

“Lena! At last.” Kara answered faster than a speeding bullet.

“Just got in.” Lena replied.

“Well?”

“Well what?” Lena replied.

“Did you have fun on your fake date?” Kara smiled eager for all the details.

Lena inwardly could have cried at that statement, _fake date,_ She would have given anything for it to have been a real one.

“It was interesting,” Lena replied.

“Interesting? What does that mean?” Kara asked confused.

“We met the president, we danced, we drank, we avoided old white misogynists, and I kissed Alex.”

Kara nearly fell off her chair, “You kissed Alex?”

“It wasn't like a real kiss,” Lena told her, “It was for show.”

“So how was it?”

“It was warm and soft, Alex is a good kisser,” Lena replied without thinking.

Kara closed her eyes, “Rao, I didn't mean the kiss, I meant the gala!” she paused and then continued, “wait, you enjoyed kissing my sister?”

Lena felt it was probably the right time to tell her, she was already half way, “Yes.”

“Oh!”

“I like Alex, a little more than I cared to admit, she looked so good tonight too in her uniform, you should have seen her Kara, she looked so commanding, so well..it made me realise just how much I really like her, I mean I always loved her as a friend but… I am definitely feeling more, I am so attracted to her that it's kind of driving me crazy,” Lena finally admitted in frustration.

“Did you tell her?” Kara asked, slowly getting used to the idea that her best friend had the hots for her sister.

“Of course not, I doubt Alex thinks of me in that way, after all I am a Luthor,” Lena said reluctantly. 

“What does being a Luthor have to do with this? Alex wouldn't have agreed to it in the first place if she didn't like you,” Kara said rolling her eyes, “What did she do when you kissed her?”

“She kissed me back, rather passionately actually, it sent a thrill right through me,” Lena told her friend. Just remembering the kiss made her a little dizzy.

Kara tried not to think about it too much, but this was ridiculous, it was obvious Alex liked Lena too, in fact Kara had a feeling way before this happened that Alex was pining over someone, “You need to call her.”

“What? Why? She’s probably home and in a hot bath by now,” Lena replied.

“Alex always unwinds first, she’s probably sat in front of some tv show on Netflix eating chocolate, call her or I will, you are both being stupid.”

“Oh thanks Kara, love you too,” Lena replied, “But okay if you insist.”

“I do, I’m going now, so you can call her,” Kara said shutting off her phone satisfied with a job done.

Lena decided to get her driver to take her to Alex’s apartment, she took out her phone as she sat in the back of the car.

“Alex hi.”

“Lena, is everything okay?” Alex asked, she was still in her uniform and sipping a glass of scotch. Alex had sat down on her couch when she got home with a bottle of whiskey, unable to stop thinking about Lena’s lips on her.

“I’m fine, I’m on my way to your place, I hope you don't mind.” Lena bit her lip.

“Not at all, I’m just surprised, I’m not even out of my uniform yet,” Alex replied happy that Lena was coming over but also a little anxious about why, “Why exactly?”

Lena took a deep breath, “We need to talk… about the kiss.”

“Oh,” Alex said, now she was biting her lip.

“I’m outside, I’ll be up shortly,” Lena told her closing her phone. 

Alex opened the door and let Lena in, “Welcome to my palace,” Alex joked to try and ease the tension.

Lena looked around, she hadn't been in Alex’s apartment before, game nights were usually at Kara’s or J’onns, “Your apartment is nice, cosy,” Lena said.

“Small you mean,” Alex chuckled and took Lena’s coat from her and hung it up.

Lena walked inside, a gentle smile crossed her soft features as she took in her surroundings, it might be small but it was nice, tidy, she approved.

She turned around to find Alex standing in front of her, a gentle smile on her face, the cape and the cap had been discarded. But Alex still looked so elegant, the buttons were shining, her top buttons were undone which made it even sexier. 

“So, you wanted to talk about the kiss,” Alex began, “I shouldn't have kissed you back like that, I’m sorry, I was just lost in the moment.”

Lena stepped up to Alex and before the redhead knew what was happening Lena was kissing her again, this time Lena pulled back and spoke, “Please don't apologise for that, I liked it.”

Alex took that as a green light, she put her hands around Lena’s neck and pulled her in for another kiss, at first it was soft and tentative, but soon it was hot and heated. Lena’s hands roamed up and down Alex’s strong back, Alex’s hands were deeper in Lena’s long dark hair pulling her impossibly closer. Then they broke apart breathless, their eyes met, and they both smiled.

Lena then bit her lip and asked Alex, “Would you like me to help you out of that uniform Director?”

NOTE: I forgot to upload the photo of her uniform.... here it is. Found online and edited to make it look like what I wanted for Alex with DEO badges.


	4. The Date turns hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. Thanks for the comments.  
> This is a Mature over 18s chapter.

Lena placed her hands flat on Alex's chest, the dark black cotton of the suit harsh against her soft fingers. 

Alex reached a hand around Lena's neck, her hand in Lena's soft long brown hair. Her left hand was steady on Lena's hip. 

"Are you sure?" Alex asked looking to Lena's eyes.

"I have never been so sure of anything in my life," Lena replied.

Alex had already undone a few buttons at the top of her uniform.

Lena gazed upon Alex's slender neck while she slowly started to take each golden button on Alex's uniform and undo them one by one. 

The Director watched the delicate hands work on her buttons all the while her own right hand stroked the back of Lena's neck under the long soft hair. 

When all the buttons were undone Lena slipped her hands inside Alex's jacket, her palms smoothing over the white shirt beneath, over Alex's abs, and sliding them around so she was holding herself to Alex. 

Alex could feel Lena's hands settle on her back beneath her jacket, she softly sighed at the feeling and then gently pulled Lena closer, using the hand that was resting on the brunettes hip and the hand to the back of her neck. 

"You are so beautiful," Alex told her gently moving her fingers from the back of Lena's neck around to her jawline. Then she urged the brunette closer until their lips were an inch apart. 

"Alex," Lena breathed softly against the redheads lips, "kiss me."

Alex let her tongue lick Lena's top lip, then she ran it along the bottom lip before devouring Lena's mouth with her own. Alex's hand pulled the brunette closer and deeper into the kiss then she slipped her tongue between Lena's red lips parting them. 

Lena's eyes were closed, her hands moved up and down Alex's back, her tongue met Alex's eagerly as the kiss grew more passionate. 

Breathlessly Lena finally drew back and Alex took the break to remove her jacket and place it over a chair. Then she grabbed Lena's hips and pulled her flush against her. 

Lena leaned back against the breakfast table in Alex's apartment as the redhead reached down and lifted Lena's dress upwards with two firm hands. 

Lena lay her head back when she felt Alex's mouth hot on her neck. Alex began to lick and suck all the way up to Lena's jaw, she kissed every inch of her skin whilst her hands now rested on Lena's soft thighs. 

"Alex," Lena softly moaned while The Director sucked at her pulse point. 

Then Alex met Lena's lips again, kissing her hard whilst her strong calloused hands cupped Lena's pert bottom. Then she gently lifted Lena onto the table, Lena gasped in surprise at Alex's strength and her desire pooled deliciously down below. 

"Is this okay?" Alex stopped to ask. 

"Its more than okay," Lena replied, desire in her voice and in her eyes.

Alex kissed Lena once more and then reached between Lena's thighs with her right hand, she moaned when she felt Lenas heat and the wetness that had soaked the brunettes underwear, "I want you Lena," Alex said softly looking to Lena's desire blown eyes, "I want you so much."

"So take me," Lena breathed softly, "I need you."

Alex's mind was blown as she slipped her finger into the black lace panties that Lena wore, She pushed two fingers inside and felt the wetness that coated Lena's lower lips, she dragged them over and slipped inside the soft wet folds. Alex had to bite her lip because she was so turned on from just touching her like this.

Lena threw her head back and closed her eyes as she delighted in the feeling of Alex's two digits leisurely parting her folds. She softly cried out Alex's name as she felt those same two fingers enter her. It felt wonderful and she wanted more. 

Alex mouth found an earlobe whilst her fingers gently pushed inside of Lena's hot core.

Lena moaned out in response, she was so sensitive around her ears, it was sweet torture., Alex sucked one earlobe and Lena felt herself losing her mind, she couldn't think, but she could feel every single lick, kiss and touch to her skin. It thrilled her, her heart was alight and her body thrummed with excitement. 

Alex began to gently thrust three fingers in and out of Lena's soft spongy walls, gently at first. 

"Fuck me Alex," Lena moaned out, "faster." She grabbed at Alex's crisp white shirt and urged Alex on with her eyes. Pleading, longing for more. 

Alex's mouth devoured her neck while she continued to make love to Lena. Alex was completely overwhelmed by her, the sounds, how the brunette felt around her fingers, the ecstatic look on the CEOs face as she thrust into her. 

Lena was so close to experiencing her first ever orgasm with Alex Danvers, she opened her eyes and saw the desire in Alex's eyes gazing right back at her. She reached up pulling on Alex's shirt collar as she came undone, Alex removed her fingers once Lena's orgasm subsided and she wrapped her arms around her and held her tight. 

Alex was emotional, much more than she expected to be. She had imagined this moment so many times in her head and no fantasy compared with the real thing. Once Lena fully relaxed she helped her down off the table. One thing was for sure. Alex would never eat breakfast at that table again without thinking about this moment. 

Alex held Lena's hand and led her to her bed. They walked up the two steps in her apartment the lamplight's were low giving an orange glow. Alex was grateful that it wasn't far because she was far from done with Lena Luthor. 

They stood beside the bed. Lena reached up and began to unbutton Alex's shirt. This time she didn't take her time, it was quick and urgent, the need to feel Alex's skin against her own overtook everything else. 

Alex shrugged the shirt off and tossed it to the floor and then Lena reached for the belt on her trousers. 

Alex's hands stopped her, "Wait."

Lena looked at Alex, her eyes questioning.

"I'll be right back," Alex told her, she gave Lena a quick kiss on the lips and went to the bathroom.

Bathroom break… Lena thought and relaxed. Her body was still glowing from her delicious orgasm as she stood there still in her dress and heels. 

Alex returned and stepped up to Lena, "Let me help you off with this beautiful dress."

Lena turned her back to Alex so she could pull the zipper down. 

Alex took her time, sliding down the zipper she let her free hand roam down Lena's soft back. Lena softly moaned at the feeling of Alex's strong calloused hand on her skin.

Then Alex pushed Lena's dress down, it pooled around the brunettes ankles.

Lena stepped out of the dress and turned around with a smirk on her fine features. She could see the way Alex's eyes were drawn to her heaving breasts in the skimpy black lace. 

"See something you like Director?" She teased.

"Take it off," Alex replied her eyes darkened and her arousal rushed through her, filling all her senses. She wanted to taste Lena, she wanted her nipples in her mouth.

Lena removed her bra and hung it in front of Alex. She took it and brought it to her nose, then she dropped it and picked Lena up.

Lena giggled in surprise as Alex gently placed her on the bed. Then Alex lent down and removed Lena's heels, kissing each ankle as she did so. 

Lena's heart skipped a few beats at the gentle kisses Alex placed there. Then Alex moved up her legs kissing all the way, up her thighs, until she reached the black lace panties. She dragged them down Lena's legs and threw them to one side. Then she lingered a moment to take in the sight before her. Lena looking so beautiful and naked beneath her. 

Lena looked at Alex with so much love. Waiting for her to make her next move. 

Alex moved off the bed removed her sports bra and then her shoes and socks, all that remained where her dress trousers and whatever lay beneath.

She got on top of Lena gently, laying her body on top, pushing Lena's legs apart as she did so.

Lena pulled Alex down to her lips, she missed her kiss, she needed those tender lips on hers.

Alex broke the kiss and looked down at Lena's soft ample breasts. 

"You are so beautiful," she said quietly as she moved her right hand over Lena's left breast, "so beautiful."

Lena closed her eyes as Alex leaned down and sucked on her breasts, one after the other. 

Alex loved the feeling of Lena's hard nipples under her tongue, and the smell of Lena's perfume mixed with the gentle scent of her lovers sex. 

Lena opened her eyes, placed her hands in Alex's hair and pushed her head into her soft breasts. Because god it felt so good to have Alex's tongue on her, so hot and in control. 

And Alex delighted in the taste of Lena as she gently licked and sucked at the brunettes breasts and nipples. 

Lena pulled Alex away with pleading eyes and Alex got the message, she positioned herself right between Lena's legs and pushed them apart with her hands.

Lena automatically wrapped her legs around Alex's waist pulling her closer. That was when she felt it, the bulge within Alex's trousers pushed against her centre. 

"Alex," she gasped in surprise, and then her eyes went dark with desire. She put her hands in Alex's hair and pulled her down into a bruising kiss. Their eyes met again, both full of desire and love for one another.

Lena reached her hands down, she undid Alex's belt as quickly as she possibly could, eager to get to the contents of Alex's pants. 

Alex pulled her zipper down and pulled out the long hard length of the toy from her Calvin Klein underwear. 

Lena moaned with desire at the sight of it and the thought of Alex fucking her with it. She quickly grabbed at Alex's trousers and pushed them down over her hips. They weren't completely off the Director but Lena didn't care, she just wanted Alex inside her, on top of her, fucking her. She grabbed Alex's smooth but toned butt and pulled her closer until the tip of the cock was against her entrance. 

Alex entered Lena slowly but surely, lost in the feelings and the sounds of her lover beneath her as she sighed, gasped, moaned and cursed. 

Alex rode her gently at first until Lena was begging her to go faster, harder and deeper. 

Lena closed her eyes and delighted in the push and pull, the pleasure of being filled so deeply.

When Alex could tell that Lena was close to orgasm she urged her to open her eyes, "I want to see your eyes when you cum for me."

Lena came, her eyes meeting Alex's eyes as she did so, it was one of the most intimate things she had ever experienced. In fact it was the most intimate moment she had ever experienced in her life. 

Alex looked deep into her soul as she rocked her to the core, literally.

Lena finally lay rested against the soft pillows afterwards and closed her eyes. 

Alex removed her trousers, her underwear, and the strap on and flopped down on the bed beside her. Then she looked to Lena who was slowly coming down from her climax, her breathing become calmer and more relaxed.

Lena opened her eyes to see Alex watching her, she smiled at the Director, "That was… so fucking good."

Alex laughed, "Come here."

Lena.smiled and rested into Alex's embrace.

"I think I might be a little in love with your uniform," Lena said into Alex's chest.

Alex smiled and stroked Lena's hair, "Is that all?"

Lena looked to Alex and smirked at her, "Oh that is definitely not all, after all, it's what is in the package that counts." 

Alex smiled and kissed Lena's soft hair, "I love you Lena." She said lovingly before they both fell into a satisfied sleep. 


End file.
